Wo das Lachen fehlt
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Warum sind die WeasleyZwillinge so wie sie sind? OneShot


Disclaimer: Keine der hier verwendeten Figuren gehören mir, sie sind alle das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit. Ferner gehören die Ideen für Charlies Berufswahl (inkl. der Stoffdrachen) und Percys Gesinnung purple-drake, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, sie zu benutzen.

**Wo das Lachen fehlt**

Wir alle sind wer wir sind, aufgrund der Lebensumstände, in die wir hineingeboren werden. Und egal, wie sehr sich mancher auch im Laufe der Zeit davon loszusagen versucht, die Prägung jener ersten Jahre wird immer sichtbar sein. Das trifft auch auf unsere Familie zu. Bei manchen ist diese Prägung so stark, dass sie für jeden sichtbar ist, bei anderen ist sie eher verborgen. Und bei uns, George und mir, fällt es sogar unseren Eltern schwer, zu erkennen, dass die Umstände uns zu dem gemacht haben, was wir sind.  
Was ich genau meine? Vielleicht wird es verständlicher, wenn ich Euch sage, was ich gerade hören kann, wenn ich die Ohren ein wenig spitze. Aber wirklich nur ein klein wenig, denn Mum ist wahrlich laut genug.

„George Weasley! Glaubst du vielleicht, es ist witzig mich eine halbe Stunde lang hinter einem gefüllten Truthahn herjagen zu lassen, wo ich bei Merlin noch genug für das Weihnachtsessen vorzubereiten habe?"  
(Um ehrlich zu sein, es war sehr lustig! Und ein ausgezeichnetes Ablenkungsmanöver, während ich die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum ein wenig aufgepeppt habe.)  
„Warum nur müssen du und dein Bruder so aus der Art schlagen?"

Damit bin natürlich ich, Fred, und nicht etwa Bill, Charlie oder Ron gemeint. Dabei schlagen wir gar nicht aus der Art. Nicht, wenn man die Hintergründe kennt. Ich erkläre es Euch am besten am Beispiel meiner älteren Brüder.

Da wäre zunächst Bill. Er war von klein auf der große Bruder, der für die Jüngeren verantwortlich war. Wie sollte es auch anders ein, wenn seine erste Erinnerung darin besteht, dass Mum und Dad ihm einschärfen, dass er, wenn seltsame Männer mit schwarzen Umhängen und Masken im Fuchsbau auftauchen, Charlie (und später Percy, und noch später uns, und noch noch später auch Ron) schnappen und sich verstecken soll? Diese Verantwortung hat ihn im Grunde viel zu früh erwachsen werden lassen. Das einzige, was diesen Verlust einer ungetrübten Kindheit vielleicht aufwiegt, ist die bedingungslose Liebe und... Verehrung... die wir Jüngeren ihm entgegen bringen.

Mit Charlie verhält es sich ähnlich. Sowohl was die Verantwortung als auch die Verehrung betrifft. Aber obgleich er genauso wie Bill von klein auf für uns Jüngere verantwortlich war, hatte er doch auch immer Bill als großen Bruder. Allerdings weiß er aber als Zweitältester auch, was die Verantwortung für Bill bedeutete. Nämlich seine eigene Angst zu verbergen. Und so versucht er auf seine Art für Bill da zu sein, ihn zu beschützen. Das ist übrigens auch der Grund, weshalb Charlie nach Hogwarts nicht, wie alle annahmen, ins professionelle Quidditch-Lager gewechselt hat, obwohl England ihn als Nationalspieler gewollt hatte, sondern nach Rumänien gegangen ist um Drachen zu trainieren. Damit die Drachen uns beschützen. Auch Bill. So wie Charlies Stoffdrachen Bill früher vor den Alpträumen beschützen sollten. (Keiner von beiden weiß, dass wir von der Sache mit den Stoffdrachen wissen, aber uns entgeht in dieser Familie nun mal nichts.)

Percy – ja, auch er teilt dieses Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Aber obgleich er, wie Bill und Charlie, für uns Jüngere verantwortlich war, lag seine Verantwortung doch mehr darin Bill und Charlie zu gehorchen und uns anderen damit ein Vorbild zu sein. Das ist übrigens auch seine erste Erinnerung... wie Mum ihm einschärft Bill und Charlie unbedingt zu gehorchen. Und obwohl er damals noch nicht ganz drei Jahre alt war, hat er doch schon gespürt, wie wichtig es war, sich daran zu halten.  
Dieses Gespür, wann es wichtig ist zu gehorchen hat er auch heute noch. Und damit meine ich nicht seine Treue dem Ministerium gegenüber. Er weiß nämlich sehr genau, was für ein Haufen verbohrter Idioten dort das Sagen hat. Nein, Percy gibt nur vor, dem Ministerium gegenüber so loyal zu sein, weil Professor Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hat. Denn genau wie Fudge und jetzt Scrimgeour versuchen durch Percy etwas über die Pläne des Ordens und Dumbledore herauszufinden, benutzt Dumbledore Percy als Spion für unsere Seite, um über die Vorgänge im Ministerium informiert zu sein. Und nur, weil er weiß, wie wichtig das ist, hat Percy sich darauf eingelassen. Auch wenn das einen momentanen Bruch mit der Familie bedeutet. Aber Mum und Dad sind nun mal alles andere als gute Schauspieler, und würden Percys Auftrags vielleicht ungewollt gefährden. Sogar George und mir, die wir uns für die besten Schauspieler in unserer Familie hielten, fällt es schwer uns weiterhin so fies gegenüber Percy zu verhalten, nachdem wir letzten Sommer zufällig die Wahrheit herausgefunden haben.

Unsere großen Brüder sind also alle nur deshalb so verantwortungsbewusst, weil es den Umständen entspricht, in die sie hineingeboren wurden. Aber warum sind wir nicht auch so geworden?

Ganz einfach – stellt Euch vor, dass Ihr an unserer Stelle in diese Familie voll Angst, voll Verantwortung, aber mit der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft hineingeboren werdet. Eine Familie voll Liebe, in der es aber wenig zu Lachen gibt. Und was, wenn ihr dann feststellt, dass Ihr Euren Eltern und Geschwistern eben jenes Lachen entlocken könnt, wenn Ihr zum Beispiel Euer Milchfläschchen fallen lasst und Euch wie selbstverständlich die Flasche von Eurem Zwillingsbruder schnappt? Dann würdet Ihr doch sicher auf versuchen diesen Effekt, dieses fröhliche, befreite, spannungsabbauende Lachen zu wiederholen. Und genau das war es, was George und ich getan haben. Was unsere Familie brauchte.

Vielleicht hätten wir nach Voldemorts Fall ja damit aufhören können. Aber trotz der überschwänglichen Freude, die damals herrschte, war es nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt. Denn da waren noch immer die Alpträume. Mum hatte sie, und Dad, und Bill und Charlie. Bei Percy bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Es gab also fast keine Nacht, wo nicht irgendein Familienmitglied laut schreiend aufwachte. (Und in den seltenen Nächten, wo niemand von einem Alptraum heimgesucht wurde, sorgten Ginny und Ron für eine schreiende Schlafunterbrechung.) Am anderen Morgen waren natürlich alle bemüht, sich so normal wie möglich zu geben. Und was könnte normaler sein als dreijährige Zwillinge, die scheinbar nur Blödsinn im Kopf haben, schon beim Frühstück nichts als Unfug machen und dafür von ihrer Mutter ausgescholten werden? Abgesehen davon, dass uns anzuschreien für Mum ein wunderbares Ventil ist...  
Die Alpträume wurden im Laufe der Zeit weniger. Aber ganz verschwanden sie nicht. Und werden sie vermutlich auch nie.

Bald nach Voldemorts Fall, war es dann auch schon für Bill an der Zeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Mum hatte große Angst um ihn, auch wenn sie wusste, dass nun wieder Frieden herrschte und Hogwarts so ziemlich der sicherste Ort ist, den es gibt. Auch Bill hatte Angst. Aber dieses Mal war es eine andere Art von Angst. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass er sich so verhielt, wie jeder normale Elfjährige, der sein Zuhause verlässt, um zur Schule zu gehen. Denn zu Hause war er der große Bruder gewesen, hatte seinen Platz gekannt und ausgefüllt. In Hogwarts würde er seinen Platz erst finden müssen und sich seine Anerkennung verdienen.  
Mit unseren Späßen halfen wir Bill, diese Ängste zurückzudrängen. Und dem Rest der Familie halfen wir damit über den Schmerz und die Leere hinwegzukommen, die Bills Abschied bei uns hinterließ. Auch schien die Zeit bis zu den nächsten Ferien, in denen er heimkommen würde, schneller zu vergehen, wenn wir lachten.

Zwei Jahre später ging auch Charlie nach Hogwarts und ihm folgte Percy. Und wieder war es nie der rechte Zeitpunkt unser Verhalten zu ändern, mit dem Unsinn aufzuhören und so vorbildlich zu werden wie unsere älteren Brüder.

Als wir selber nach Hogwarts kamen, erkannten wir schnell, dass unsere Scherze dafür sorgten, dass wir bei unseren Mitschülern beliebt waren. (Bei den meisten Lehrern dafür natürlich um so weniger.) Aber noch wichtiger im Grunde war, dass wir damit regelmäßig Kontakt mit zu Hause hielten. Denn obgleich uns so manche Aktion einen gesalzenen Heuler von Mum einbrachte, erzählten uns Ron und Ginny in ihren Briefen, dass auch unsere Mutter über viele unserer Streiche lachte.

Tja, und jetzt ist bestimmt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt mit unseren Scherzen aufzuhören. Nicht nachdem auch das Ministerium zugeben musste, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist. Im Gegenteil, es ist jetzt wichtiger als je zuvor Unfug zu machen und die Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen!

Ihr seht also, im Grunde sind wir genauso verantwortungsbewusst wie Bill oder Charlie oder Percy. Nur, dass unsere Verantwortung woanders liegt...


End file.
